Disorders of bone metabolism, in particular in the form of the occurrence of osteoporosis, are widespread in Western industrial countries. Osteoporosis is a disease which is characterised by disorders of osteogenesis and also by intensified osteoclasis. In the case of a disorder of osteogenesis, reduced synthesis of the bone proteins, eg. collagen, elastin, osteocalcin, occurs. There may also be reduced incorporation of calcium and phosphate. Such a diminution of synthesis and/or of incorporation results in osteoporosis or, in some cases, a more intense osteoporosis. Vitamins D and K, for example, are important for protein synthesis and for the incorporation of calcium and phosphate. In the case of osteoclasis, besides calcium, phosphate is also excreted in increased amounts, and in addition the bone proteins decrease. Consequently osteoporosis constitutes a multi-factor phenomenon, with the catabolism of bone mass and the reduction in bone density in the foreground. In this connection the annual rate of catabolism amounts to 1% to 2%; but it may rise to a multiple of this value and becomes dramatic with regard to osteoporosis if it exceeds 3% to 4%. In the case of osteoclasis, calcium, above all, is removed from the bone, which as a result can easily become brittle.
Another disease involving a disorder of bone formation is osteomalacia, which is characterised by deficient incorporation of minerals into the normally or exuberantly formed albumin basic skeleton. This results in broad uncalcified osteoid seams and, accompanied by a general increase in the elastic osteoid substance, greater softness of the bones and a tendency for them to become distorted.
Osteoporosis usually occurs in the sixth decade of life; in men, on account of the greater bone mass and bone density and the continual production of testosterone, it occurs later and far less severely than in women.
Besides the administration of oestrogens as well as highly dosed fluorides in the case of post-menopausal women, in connection with the prophylaxis and therapy of disorders pertaining to bone metabolism and of osteoclasis, use is made above all of calcium and vitamin D, frequently in combination.
For instance, an increase in the daily calcium intake in food from between about 600 and 800 mg to between about 1000 and 1500 mg is recommended, it being possible for these supply quantities to be achieved through increased consumption of milk and milk products. Since milk also contains vitamin D, the supply of vitamin D also rises by this means.
However, since many people do not ingest milk or milk products in sufficient quantities, calcium salts and vitamin D are conventionally ingested in isolated form by way of food supplement or as medicine. By this means the rate of osteoclasis is reduced. Nevertheless, the catabolism progresses, albeit to a lesser extent. It is therefore desirable, besides the administration of calcium and vitamin D, to administer further substances which are as easily digestible as possible and which additionally reduce osteoclasis, characterised by the loss of calcium from the bone.